Small Unmanned Aerial Vehicles (UAVs), commonly referred to as “commercial drones” or “drones,” have recently been made available for consumer purchase and use. Many of these drones can be equipped with information gathering devices such as cameras that can take pictures and record video. Owners are able to direct a drone's flight patterns and have them perform a variety of specified actions. A number of drone owners, particularly those associated with the media, have been directing these devices to fly into private locations where they have taken unauthorized photographs and video of people and things. Determining when an unauthorized drone is flying over private property can be difficult.